


america's favorite runaways take on the group chat battle

by xiomarisol



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Memes, Team Dynamics, chaotic bisexual!nico, chase is kind of dumb in this but we love him, chatfic, gertchase will also feature, group hijinks, heavy deanoru, useless lesbian!karolina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiomarisol/pseuds/xiomarisol
Summary: the group hijinks chatfic that nobody asked for but everybody needs.expect memes, laughter, fluff (maybe a lil angst, but only a little), and team bonding.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. part one: a birthday party for a dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> mightbemolly: molly (or it might be ahahahaha)  
sister.grimm: nico  
karolina.dean: hmm i wonder  
wildestwilder: alex  
no.chaser: chase  
gertoutofmyway: gert

**mightbemolly **has added** no.chaser, gertoutofmyway, sister.grimm, karolina.dean and wildestwilder to “america’s favorite runaways!”**

**  
mightbemolly: **hi guys :D

**sister.grimm: **NO.

**no.chaser: **????

**sister.grimm: **long i have feared that this day would come… the day that one of us would take fate into our own hands with something we can’t come back from

**gertoutofmyway: **Nico What The Fuck Are You Talking About

**sister.grimm: **we’ve gone so long without a group chat!!!

**mightbemolly: **stop being a party pooper.

**mightbemolly: **you’re pooping all over my party right now, nico.

**wildestwilder: **yeah, nico.

**no.chaser: **let us riot!!!

**sister.grimm: **this is the worst idea you’ve ever had, molly, and you’ve had some bad ideas.

**mightbemolly: **hey :(

**karolina.dean: **i don’t know, babe, it might be nice to talk to each other

**sister.grimm: **hmm maybe you’re right

**gertoutofmyway: **yeah ~babe~

**mightbemolly: **~bAbE~ we just want to talk to u :(

**sister.grimm: **STOP

**no.chaser: **why ~baaabE~

**sister.grimm: **karolina!!!

**karolina.dean: **:)

**wildestwilder: **you got owned, ~BABE~

**karolina.dean: **okay that’s enough

**gertoutofmyway: **um chile anyways…

**mightbemolly: ***insert cricket noises*

**no.chaser: **not that i don’t love talking to you guys but…

**no.chaser: **molls is there a specific reason why you made this chat

**mightbemolly: **YES THANK YOU

**mightbemolly: **i was getting to that but you ppl have drama

**mightbemolly: **friday is old lace’s birthday

**sister.grimm: **…

**sister.grimm: **you want us to… celebrate… for gert’s dinosaur…

**gertoutofmyway: **how do you even know it’s her birthday?

**mightbemolly: **i have the papers from when stacey and dale made her

**mightbemolly: **and to answer your question, nico… yes

**wildestwilder: **are u guys serious? you refused to celebrate my birthday because “we don’t celebrate the birth of scorpios” but you want to throw a birthday party for a dinosaur?

**sister.grimm: **on second thought, i think a birthday party for old lace is a GREAT IDEA

**wildestwilder: **that’s petty, minoru

**karolina.dean: **molls, not that i don’t WANT to celebrate, but how exactly are we going to throw a birthday party for a dinosaur without blowing our cover?

**mightbemolly: **we did it for my quince!

**sister.grimm: **yeah, because we love you and you’re a human person who was born, not a dinosaur who was bioengineered.

**mightbemolly: **aw, you love me?

**gertoutofmyway: **was nico just caught having a feeling?

**sister.grimm: **shut up, i have Feelings

**karolina.dean: **HAHAHA

**no.chaser: **what do you know, dean?

**karolina.dean: **not to rat out my Beautiful Girlfriend but Nico Minoru is a Big Fat Softie

**sister.grimm: **AM NOT

**gertoutofmyway: **awWWwWwWwwWwwW

**karolina.dean: **not to rat out my Beautiful Girlfriend part 2 but Nico Minoru staged an elaborate all-day date ending in a bed covered in roses for our three month anniversary

**sister.grimm: **KAROLINA

**karolina.dean: **lOvE yOu <3

**no.chaser: **HAHAHAHA nico is EMBAWASSED

**mightbemolly: **aww did your giwlfwiend embawass you nico

**karolina.dean: **more importantly why haven’t you said you wove me back :(

**sister.grimm: **…

**wildestwilder: **we’re waiting

**sister.grimm: **love u too.

**karolina.dean: **:)

**mightbemolly: **you guys are gross

**mightbemolly: **anyways where are we re: party for old lace

**gertoutofmyway: **i’m in! old lace has been kind of grumpy lately, it would be nice to cheer her up

**no.chaser: **fuck it? we can celebrate wilder and gert too since we missed your birthdays while we were In Danger of Being Killed

**sister.grimm: **i’m not sure… seems like a bad use of our very limited resources

**wildestwilder: **i thought it was a “GrEaT iDEa”?

**karolina.dean: **nico if you say yes right now this conversation will be over and you can come pay attention to me instead ;)

**no.chaser: **private chats EXIST

**sister.grimm: **cool a party sounds great

**gertoutofmyway: ***cough* whipped

**mightbemolly: **who fucking cares!!! party on friday be there or be eaten by old lace >:-)

-

**mightbemolly **to **“america’s favorite runaways!”**

**mightbemolly: **okay we need people to go get supplies for old lace’s birthday

**mightbemolly: **and alex and gert’s too i guess

**sister.grimm: **your idea, your responsibility

**mightbemolly: **i can’t drive!!!

**sister.grimm: **fuck it must be nice to be fifteen and have no responsibilities

**gertoutofmyway: **cool it, old man, you’re eighteen, don’t work, and don’t go to school

**sister.grimm: **sorry i’m too busy trying to save the world gertrude

**wildestwilder: **anyWAYS…

**wildestwilder: **i nominate chase and karolina

**no.chaser: **no fair why me!!!

**karolina.dean: **okay but it has to be on thursday

**wildestwilder: **because technically we’re still on the run before molly turns eighteen

**no.chaser: **yeah but aren’t all of us on the run???

**wildestwilder: **…yes… but… from the cops

**gertoutofmyway: **you’re least likely to be pulled over

**no.chaser: **because i’m a great driver that’s smart

**sister.grimm: **Is It Bad That I Am Actually Not Sure If Chase Is Being Dense On Purpose Or If That Many Lacrosse Sticks Have Actually Whacked Him In The Head

**no.chaser: **…

**wildestwilder: **because ur yt…

**gertoutofmyway: **you and karo are non-threatening to police

**no.chaser: **OH

**no.chaser: **white privilege For The Win!

**karolina.dean: **No.

**no.chaser: **i meant for the win of the group :(

**gertoutofmyway: **we knew what u meant babe just don’t repeat it anywhere outside of this chat

**sister.grimm: **gert are you Excusing Your Boyfriend’s Ignorance

**sister.grimm: **that’s not very revolutionary of u

**gertoutofmyway: **nico i had to beg your girlfriend to read crenshaw last week so she would stop being such a white feminist

**karolina.dean: **thanks for lending it to me by the way! great read!!

**gertoutofmyway: **no prob <3

**mightbemolly: **ANYWAYS

**mightbemolly: **we need a fuckton of sunflower seeds, steak, and a bday cake (carrot) for old lace

**mightbemolly: **gert and alex fend for yourselves

**mightbemolly: **oh and i want hot cheetos

**karolina.dean: **how about we pick up actual food and i can cook a meal for everyone?

**gertoutofmyway: **you shouldn’t do it all by yourself, kar!

**gertoutofmyway: **nico will help.

**sister.grimm: **i will?

**gertoutofmyway: **of course. you wouldn’t want karolina to take on too much, right?

**sister.grimm: **fine. i will help.

**sister.grimm: **but just for the fucking record i know what you’re doing gert.

**no.chaser: **Our Moms Nico and Karolina To the Rescue Once Again

**mightbemolly: **I Love My Moms Let Them Marry!

**karolina.dean: **since when are you all my children?

**sister.grimm: **since when am I a PARENTAL FIGURE??

**sister.grimm: **have you /seen/ me? there is nothing nurturing about me?

**wildestwilder: **nico is the orderly parent. who pretends she doesn’t care but Definitely Does

**wildestwilder: **“alex, if you don’t wash your dish i will crack it on your skull food and all”

**mightbemolly: **“if you don’t stop wrestling with old lace you’re going to break your head and i won’t waste a healing spell on you”

**gertoutofmyway: **“did chase get lost in the fucking woods AGAIN? jesus i’m going to hunt him down with a sledgehammer”

**no.chaser: **“pick up your fucking dirty socks! it’s starting to smell like the boys locker room in here.”

**wildestwilder: **karolina is obviously the nurturing and more lenient parent

**gertoutofmyway: **“have you taken your medication today, love?”

**no.chaser: **constantly baking/cooking/cleaning

**mightbemolly: **“take a jacket before you head outside! you’ll never know when you need it!”

**wildestwilder: **“have you eaten today?” then sneaks behind you with a sandwich

**karolina.dean: **…

**sister.grimm: **holy shit baby i think we have kids

**karolina.dean: **i never imagined i’d have three kids at age 18 but here i am

**mightbemolly: **since you are our Moms and you love us soooo much can i request mac n cheese be a part of friday’s dinner?

**sister.grimm: **no

**karolina.dean: **yes

**sister.grimm: **…yes

**gertoutofmyway: **i was going to make a comment but i think nico has gone through enough today so i’m going to let it slide

**wildestwilder: **technically that was also a comment

**no.chaser: **shut up wilder

**mightbemolly: **aww chase you’re such a protective boyfriend

**sister.grimm: **…

**karolina.dean: **……….

**wildestwilder: **um

**gertoutofmyway: **obviously i don’t need chase to protect me!! misogyny is a bitch y’all know how it goes

**gertoutofmyway: **on a womanly level i understand that

**gertoutofmyway: **on a girlfriend level i have but one thing to say

**gertoutofmyway: **uwu

**mightbemolly: **sksksksksks GERT

**sister.grimm: **sksk?

**karolina.dean: **aww are u a vsco girl?

**sister.grimm: **a what now?

**gertoutofmyway: **it’s like the opposite of you

**gertoutofmyway: **you have a goth girl aesthetic

**gertoutofmyway: **vsco girls are all oversized t shirts, bright colors, little shorts, hydroflasks and saving the turtles… which isn’t molly either but u know

**sister.grimm: **i’m not that much of a goth

**no.chaser: **karolina didn’t nico wear black to your simulation wedding?

**mightbemolly: **you got married?!?!?

**sister.grimm: **you told chase!?

**karolina.dean: **Chase I Told You That In Confidence

**karolina.dean: **and no we didn’t get married, it was when i was in jonah’s tube.

**karolina.dean: **your simulation is where you experience um.. like your greatest hope or whatever

**gertoutofmyway: **and your greatest hope was to marry nico?

**mightbemolly: **AWWWW

**mightbemolly: **deanoru my OTP <3

**sister.grimm: **anyway i will definitely wear white to our wedding! i’m not that much of a goth

**karolina.dean: **i’ll hold you to that :)

**wildestwilder: **lmfao gay

**gertoutofmyway: **as they should be

-

**no.chaser to “america’s favorite runaways” **

**no.chaser: **nico and kar where are you!!!

**gertoutofmyway: **chase may or may have not dropped an entire pound of sunflower seeds in our foyer

**sister.grimm: **noah fence but what does that have to do with us

**wildestwilder: **we might have… maybe been hoping that you could use the staff to clean it up

**sister.grimm: **no

**mightbemolly: **PLEASE

**sister.grimm: **you made the mess, you clean it up.

**sister.grimm: **there’s a broom in the upstairs bathroom. get working :)

**mightbemolly: **but the birthday party is tonight!!!

**wildestwilder: **there’s no way we’ll be able to get this cleaned up before then

**sister.grimm: **better get working then

**gertoutofmyway: **where are you guys anyways

**sister.grimm: **nunya

**karolina.dean: **on a date

**wildestwilder: **oh

**no.chaser: **i’m sorry we interrupted your date :(

**sister.grimm: **you should be

**karolina.dean: **don’t worry! nico is a little grumpy because our food is taking a while

**karolina.dean: **and yes we can help clean it up

**sister.grimm: **karolina!

**wildestwilder: **i feel like the kids are driving a wedge between our moms

**mightbemolly: **as most children do

**gertoutofmyway: **do you think they’re fighting :(

**no.chaser: **they’re probably just talking

**gertoutofmyway: **we made them upset on their date :(

**mightbemolly: **:)

**karolina.dean: **we’re not upset! right, nico?

**sister.grimm: **yeah, karolina was just explaining that yes you all do need to learn responsibility but the day of our triple birthday is not the day to expect it from you.

**sister.grimm: **however, you all need to understand that the staff is not a toy. it takes shit out of me to be doing spells on that thing and i can’t use it everytime somebody spills milk

**sister.grimm: **do you understand?

**mightbemolly: **yes.

**no.chaser: **sorry nico :(

**gertoutofmyway: **are u sure you’re not mad at us?

**sister.grimm: **yes i’m sure

**sister.grimm: **but if you lot will excuse me i have a date to attend to with my very Tall very Pretty Girlfriend so i must make my exit now

**sister.grimm: **try not to cause any more chaos while i’m gone

**no.chaser: **i actually feel like a child that just got reprimanded by his parents and i’m older than both of them… what does that say about me?

**gertoutofmyway: **that you’re childish

**mightbemolly: **oooo BURN

-

**sister.grimm to “america’s favorite runaways!”**

**sister.grimm: **we’re home kids!

**sister.grimm: **i cleaned up the seeds. goddess when you said a pound you meant it

**karolina.dean: **where are you guys?

**mightbemolly: **we took old lace out for a walk! she was getting antsy and we don’t want her to be suspicious of the party tonight

**sister.grimm: **yes because the…dinosaur is going to be suspicious that there is a surprise party being thrown for her bioengineering day tonight

**gertoutofmyway: **old lace is super smart! she knows something is up

**karolina.dean: **how long will you guys be out?

**gertoutofmyway: **not long, probably another half hour and then we can go set up for tonight

**sister.grimm: **perfect

**mightbemolly: **wait why perfect

**no.chaser: **…

**mightbemolly: **EW you guys


	2. part two: a lightbulb away from an explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super big thank you to @tialaila and their big brain for giving me the idea for this chapter!

**wildestwilder to “america’s favorite runaways!”**

**wildestwilder: **guys

**wildestwilder: **GUYS

**wildestwilder: **…this is for the runaways you big fat white nasty smellin’ fat bitches why you ignoring me in the group chat witcho triflin dirty white racist ass big fat bitch oompa loompa body ass bitch i’m comin outside and i’m gonna beat the fuck outta you bitch

**no.chaser: **EXCUSE ME

**sister.grimm: **what the fuck, wilder?

**wildestwilder: **i did what had to be done to get a reply

**gertoutofmyway: **don’t fuck with jasmine collin’s replies i guess…

**karolina.dean: **what are u on

**mightbemolly: **drugs, clearly

**sister.grimm: **wow… so u come in here. in this group chat. and act as a bad influence to Sweet Child Molly. next thing you know molly is going to be pushing tabs and it’s gonna be all your fault, wilder.

**wildestwilder: **first of all, that’s racist.

**wildestwilder: **second of all, it’s a meme look it up uncultured swines

**wildestwilder: **third of all i need help

**no.chaser: **if you got the toilet clogged again i am not helping you.

**no.chaser: **you’d think karolina being vegetarian would lock her in for worst smelling shits. but boy. is that wrong.

**sister.grimm: **EW chase

**karolina.dean: **and meat is so much harder to digest than veggies but whatever

**mightbemolly: **i bet i can make mine smell worse

**gertoutofmyway: **MOLLY

**mightbemolly: **what?

**mightbemolly: **do you really want to let alex win in ANY competition?

**sister.grimm: **she did make several points

**wildestwilder: **MOVING ON

**wildestwilder: **i need help… with a girl…

**sister.grimm: **aaand i’m out

**karolina.dean: **me too. good luck

**wildestwilder: **NO! everyone has to help. i thought through this

**wildestwilder: **nico has to have a say because… well… she knows where i go wrong

**sister.grimm: **oh my god wilder

**karolina.dean: **one more thing from you and i will rainbow blast you in the asshole

**gertoutofmyway: **KAROLINA

**gertoutofmyway: **i didn’t know you had it in you

**karolina.dean: **:)

**wildestwilder: **anyway, chase has the male perspective

**gertoutofmyway: **i resent that. by ascribing to categories of “male” and “female” perspectives we are giving meaning to gender roles instead of owning up to the fact that there is functionally no difference between the male and female perspectives other than how they have been socialized

**wildestwilder: **gert is necessary because she can call me out on shit like that

**wildestwilder: **karolina is, personality wise, most like the girl

**mightbemolly: **and im the best at giving advice, right?

**wildestwilder: **sure molls

**sister.grimm: **fine, wilder, but make this quick.

**sister.grimm: **karolina and i have a buffy marathon to get back to

**gertoutofmyway: **oooo how far are you

**gertoutofmyway: **also buffy is strangely on brand for you two. homoerotic witch tension

**karolina.dean: **THAT’S WHAT I SAID

**wildestwilder: **lets focus!

**wildestwilder: **okay i met her through darius

**no.chaser: **your brother’s archenemy darius?

**wildestwilder: **actually i think they’re kind of friends. but yeah that darius

**wildestwilder: **she’s his sister-in-law

**mightbemolly: **do u have a pic

**wildestwilder: **[livvie.jpg]

**no.chaser: **oh. she’s gorgeous

**gertoutofmyway: **wow. ok chase

**no.chaser: **obviously not as gorgeous as you! i just meant… you know

**gertoutofmyway: **yeah i know

**sister.grimm: **okay she’s out of your league as usual

**karolina.dean: **what nico meant to say is what do you need our help with

**sister.grimm: **i said what i said and i said it with my chest

**wildestwilder: **obviously i know that, but i think she’s into me

**mightbemolly: **so the problem is…

**wildestwilder: **darius told me to stay away from her

**sister.grimm: **yikes

**gertoutofmyway: **yeah, no, you should probably listen to darius

**no.chaser: **alex, if you allow me to give you some advice

**sister.grimm: **uhhhh…

**karolina.dean: **no

**no.chaser: **what?? why not

**karolina.dean: **um no offense chase… but you’re not exactly the best at picking up signals when it comes to girls

**gertoutofmyway: **it took you about two years to figure out i liked you

**karolina.dean: **you kissed me and i was a big raging lesbian

**no.chaser: **i couldn’t have known that !!

**sister.grimm: **you kissed karolina?

**mightbemolly: **even i picked up on karolina’s gay vibes. and nobody told me anything

**no.chaser: **okay fine, maybe that one was a dub…

**no.chaser: **and yeah, nico you didn’t know?

**karolina.dean: **it was the night of the gala, before… you know…

**sister.grimm: **ah

**wildestwilder: **um chile anyways…

**wildestwilder: **sounds like the verdict is don’t hit on livvie?

**no.chaser: **i say you go for it

**no.chaser: **we aren’t runaways anymore. life is too short to be afraid of bulking men like darius

**gertoutofmyway: **is it?

**gertoutofmyway: **you don’t know what kind of danger you could be putting livvie in by having her associate with us

**sister.grimm: **me and karolina are with gert. we also need to go now Bye

**mightbemolly: **do you think they’re fighting because of chase

**no.chaser: **me?? what did i do

**gertoutofmyway: **you know molly, i think they’re the opposite of fighting.

**mightbemolly: **ew.

**wildestwilder: **i’m going to consider their votes void because they left. which leaves one to one. molly what’s your vote?

**mightbemolly: **of course i’m always with gert!

**wildestwilder: **fuck.

**wildestwilder: **guess i have to do what i was originally going to do before i got you guys’ advice anyways

**wildestwilder: **good talk y’all! i’ll let you know how it goes.

-

**wildestwilder **to** sister.grimm**

**wildestwilder: **so i have a Question

**wildestwilder: **but you have to promise you won’t get mad and you won’t let karolina rainbow blast me in the asshole

**sister.grimm: **no i will not promise that

**sister.grimm: **but what’s your question

**wildestwilder: **livvie says my problem is i’m too self-involved

**wildestwilder: **did you not date me because i’m too self-involved

**sister.grimm: **…

**sister.grimm: **yeah i’m sending karolina to blast you in the asshole

**wildestwilder: **what? WHY?

**wildestwilder: **it was an honest question!

**sister.grimm: **read it over.

**wildestwilder: **???

**wildestwilder: **i don’t get it

**sister.grimm: **you thinking i didn’t date you because of some fundamental flaw you had and not because I Was Just Not That Into You is peak self-involvement

**sister.grimm: **for fucks sake alex we made out once! and i fell head fucking first for karolina a few weeks after

**sister.grimm: **you were never entitled to my time or feelings just because you considered yourself a nice guy or because you liked me.

**wildestwilder: **oh.

**sister.grimm: **yeah. oh.

-

**mightbemolly to “america’s favorite runaways!”**

**mightbemolly: **hi… karolina?

**karolina.dean: **yeah? i’m at the grocery store right now what’s up

**no.chaser: **um. so you know how i was trying to hook us up to the main electrical grid so we could get more reliable power

**karolina.dean: **…yeah

**no.chaser: **well, i might have, maybe, blown a very important fuse and now we don’t have any power at all in the hostel

**sister.grimm: **i’m going to beat the fuck out of you with my bare hands stein

**karolina.dean: **what she means is… so do you need us to pick up wires or something from the store? or what

**no.chaser: **actually i was hoping maybe you could jumpstart the electricity for me with ur rainbow powers. and i can fix it from there

**mightbemolly: **and maybe… while chase does that… you can turn on the TV for me

**sister.grimm: **no.

**mightbemolly: **please! i was halfway through watching jurassic park with old lace

**mightbemolly: **it’s one of the only dino movies and representation is important, you know. she needs to be able to recognize herself on screen. it’ll help with her self-esteem

**sister.grimm: **it is not karolina’s job to be your personal battery! fix it yourself chase

**karolina.dean: **sure, chase

**sister.grimm: **babe

**karolina.dean: **i don’t mind. just let us finish up at the store, kay?

**no.chaser: **you sure?

**karolina.dean: **yeah. and molly i’ll try and do what i can for the TV

**mightbemolly: **you’re the best!

-

**sister.grimm **to **karolina.dean**

**sister.grimm: **hey baby, where are you?

**sister.grimm: **come to bed :(

**karolina.dean: **ugh i would love that

**karolina.dean: **but chase is still trying to fix the power and now that it’s dark he needs me lit up here

**sister.grimm: **boooo

**sister.grimm: **don’t we have an actual flashlight somewhere

**karolina.dean: **probably. but this is easier for now

**sister.grimm: **you know, karrie… i know you love to take the path of least resistance with the Kids but sometimes it’s okay to say no

**sister.grimm: **you haven’t been outside since we got back from the store, so i know your battery must be running low

**karolina.dean: **i’m fine

**sister.grimm: **no you not.

**sister.grimm: **you not baby and it’s okay.

**sister.grimm: **you not good and it’s okay. you don’t need to be good all the time.

**sister.grimm:** it’s okay to not be good

**karolina.dean: **i know that’s a meme but somehow it’s exactly what i needed to hear

**karolina.dean: **truth be told, i’m fucking exhausted.

**sister.grimm: **i know

**karolina.dean: **we joke about parenthood but i really do feel responsible for everyone. and i worry. molly needs to go back to school and be a normal teenager, not a sad orphan child living with five other sad orphan children in an underground cave. gert needs help getting her anxiety under control before her meds run out. alex still hasn’t recovered from whatever happened in the dark dimension.

**sister.grimm: **i understand.

**sister.grimm: **i worry too but karrie, they’re not kids anymore. we all need to take care of each other, it’s not just your job.

**sister.grimm: **you’re my whole world, you know that, but it does make me worried when you don’t take care of yourself.

**karolina.dean: **thanks, nico.

**karolina.dean: **i lamp you.

**sister.grimm: **i love you too. come to bed whenever you’re done with chase. i’ll be waiting up <3

**karolina.dean: **oh. i told chase to fuck off.

**karolina.dean: **on my way ;)

-

**no.chaser **has added **mightbemolly, wildestwilder, and gertoutofmyway** to “**operation we love our moms let them be happy”**

**no.chaser: **you may be wondering why i’ve gathered you all here today.

**gertoutofmyway: **were we?

**no.chaser: **ANYWAY

**no.chaser: **i think we might have… accidentally… pissed off karolina and nico

**wildestwilder: **we?

**mightbemolly: **um don’t include me in your narrative

**no.chaser: **yes i said we and i said it with my chest

**wildestwilder: **ok nico

**no.chaser: **think about it.

**no.chaser: **molly made karolina power up the TV for like 20 mins today

**no.chaser: **gert used karolina as a lightbulb while she showered

**mightbemolly: **and nico’s been glaring at alex at meals all day

**wildestwilder: **hey! that’s…unrelated

**no.chaser: **what did you do, wilder?

**wildestwilder: **none of your business! but it wasn’t great :/

**wildestwilder: **whole time i’m rachel the big fat [not-white] smelling fat bitch

**no.chaser: **plus when karolina was lighting me up as i tried to fix the grid i think she started crying

**gertoutofmyway: **you made karolina cry?

**mightbemolly: **is she okay???

**wildestwilder: **i take it back. chase, you’re the big fat white smelling fat bitch.

**no.chaser: **i don’t think it was me. i didn’t even say anything! she was on her phone (texting i think) and then i heard sniffles. a few minutes later she told me she had to go see nico

**mightbemolly: **shit… that sucks ass.

**gertoutofmyway: **language!

**mightbemolly: **first of all, you’re not my mom and you swear all the time

**mightbemolly: **second, maybe swearing is my way of expressing my femininity outside of society’s prescribed norms on women and cursing which prescribes swear words as “unladylike” thus making women seem neurotic and crazy when we choose to use them

**gertoutofmyway: **wow… i raised you right :’)

**no.chaser: **jesus christ molly… you’ve out-gerted the gert

**mightbemolly: **the student has become the master

**no.chaser: **anyway. re: making our moms not be mad at us anymore

**wildestwilder: **i think i have an idea. but bear with me… it’s cheesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm i wonder what they could be planning....
> 
> actually i do wonder because i haven't thought of it yet. comment down below if you have any ideas before my impulsive sagittarius ass has them all get eaten by a rabies-ridden old lace :)

**Author's Note:**

> how do these kids have a group chat when they are on the run and living in an underground mansion where there is probably no service and also they see each other probably all the time when they are living together so they wouldn't really use it, you ask? 
> 
> well, writing stories that make sense is for writers who care and i'm giving no fucks 2020


End file.
